Rose? Doctor?
by oldbutnew-newbutold
Summary: Rose and Eleven, what were the odds of their meet up? Not very likely, but of course, they always find a way back to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I thought I might give a jab at this story writing and write a little something! See what happens?**

* * *

Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth. In parallel worlds. A light to a bug was Rose Tyler to danger, things always managed to find her.

So it happens to be that while the crises of a crack in the universe seemed to split wider and wider, was she able to slip back to her first home. Not what she expected at all. It wasn't giving off radiation, or any other dangerous readings, so Rose being the one for adventure went. Went to investigate what was going to change her life, again.

* * *

The Doctor, now with his eleventh face, travelling with Amelia Pond.

"Doctor! I'm hungry so we're going to go eat!" Amy called out, her Scottish accent ringing through the TARDIS.

The Doctor had no time to respond as she gripped his hand and pulled out of the TARDIS, he had no protests so he just followed along. Not much did he know that a young woman had just appeared behind him a couple hundred metres.

In a daze, Rose had fallen flat on her back and had had the wind knocked out of her, she sat up slowly as she could after a minute, blinking rapidly. The footsteps of a person caught her attention, looking over, a young man approached and offered her a hand. "You alright, Miss?"

Rose, looking up gave a friendly semi-forced, smile. "Yeah, mate, thanks." He helped her up, she thanked him once more before he headed off to do his own thing.

Looking around, it was familiar area... she had been here before. But she had been a lot of places in her time. Her eyes passed over shops, people, trying to pin point where she was, when a familiar blue object caught her eyes, for just a second she thought nothing of it, before her head snapped to its direction again. Without much thought, she ran as quickly as he feet could carry her to it. Ignoring the people around her.

She came to a tumble of a stop before the box she use to call her home.. the TARDIS... she caressed the familiar blue-painted wood of the object with a smile, but it faded just as fast as it appeared. Her eyes looked around quickly, she thought it was to much of a dream come true to even be possible... Well, nothing was impossible in her life. But she had other things on her mind.

There was a rather large chance that this was the past and it was when her past-self was with the Doctor, and he drilled it into her head, _'no more paradoxes'._

So she began to walk away, sad she didn't want go far, just far enough just incase.

Just incase, maybe she could see the Doctor again.

She passed a shop or two, when she passed the new Doctor. She looked at him, but did not realise it was him.

The Doctor, looked at her too and did a double take. His breathing stopped, he turned to the customer next to him. "Sir, what year is it?"

The man stuttered, confused before muttering out. "2010, lad."

He wasted no time in getting up and running after the blonde, he was not going to let her slip away again. Amy was shocked at the sudden spur of the moment, and took her a second to catch on.

"Wait! Doctor, wait!" She ran to catch up with him, but he kept running, there was nothing stopping him from reaching his Rose.

"Rose Tyler!"

The familiar blonde snapped her head around and looked at the funny man. "Um, yes?" She asked. She was nervous that if he talked to her to long, she would miss her only chance at seeing the Doctor again.

"Rose?" He asked, still not believing it was her.

"Uh, mate what is it that you want? And how do you know my name?" She asked quite nervous, and kept looking over his shoulder at the TARDIS.

That is when Amy came running up. "Doctor! Gosh, can you just please wait for me next time?" She asked panting next to him. Amelia looked at the woman in front of them. "Who's this?"

"This is Rose Tyler, a very, very good..." The Doctor was lost for words... Not being able to recall what exactly their relationship status was.

But Rose was shocked, this was the Doctor? He was... different. Her head finally wrapped around the idea that he had regenerated.

"Doctor?" She asked, her eyes wide in astonishment and shock.

"Yes, Rose. It's me!" He exclaimed, flailing his arms out and his breathing became uneven. Trying to keep his emotions calm.

She examined his whole face, reached up and touched his hair all the way to his bowtie, she knew for a fact he was nothing like her Doctor, but he was still the same man - in a way. She felt the back of her eyes sting before she launched herself at him, he caught her in his arms automatically as she choked on her sobs.

"I thought I would never see you again!"

"Don't worry, my Rose Tyler, I've got you..."

* * *

**Hm... I don't think that was half bad... What about you lot? What is your opinion in all this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, a couple of people wanted a little more with this story... So I thought, why not? I am having so much fun with this!**

**So here you lovely ladies go - GinnyBloomPotter and Bcldiva95. :)**

* * *

Amy stood to the side and looked upon the situation at hand... Her mind was rattling with many ideas and wonderings of who this blonde was, and why her raggedy man was so happy to see her - not that Amy wasn't happy to see him like this. She averted her eyes a couple times, wondering if she should interrupt the moment or not, her curiosity got the better of her.

She cleared her throat and tapped the Doctor on his shoulder. "Doctor?" She asked, with a gentle tone. Not wanting to destroy the moment entirely.

"Oh yes! Amy! Meet Rose Tyler. Rose meet Amelia Pond!" He said excitedly, stepping back, a bursting smile seeming to take the whole of his face.

"You travel with the Doctor?" Rose asked Amy, repeating it in her head over-and-over trying to remember the name.

"Um... yeah." She had no idea who this woman was, what she was like... To Amelia she could be an outright jealous hag! But she also could be sweet, the unknowing of this woman twisted Amy's stomach into knots.

"That's good, the Doctor needs company. He can get into a bit of a mess without it." Rose smiled, looking at the Doctor with a gentle look.

"Oh but how did you get here, Rose?" The Doctor asked, grabbing her face in his large hands.

"I was working, a strange crack appeared and it was my job to go investigate it." She said to the best of her abilities as the Doctor smushed her face in between his hands.

A small frown graced the Doctor's features. "A crack you say?" The Doctor asked, removing his hands from her face.

"Yeah..." She hesitated, before continuing. "Doctor I don't want to leave you again." Rose's eyes were pleading, her fear that the new Doctor might send her back, and that it hurt her chest physically, and she felt like the inside of her ears were having an earthquake.

The Doctor looked at her a shocked expression. "Rose Tyler," he siad leaning his forehead against hers. "I am never letting you go again." He moved and placed a long kiss on her forehead. "So! Would you like to go for another adventure in the TARDIS?"

Rose smiled and looked at Amy, who gave small smile. "As long as it's okay with you, Amy..."

Amy's smile widened. "I don't think he could be pleasant to be with if you weren't there! Plus you can help put me in line!" The women giggled with each other, as the Doctor huffed in annoyance, but the shine in his eyes said it was playful.

The Doctor held Rose's hand through and through, holding on for as long as he could.

* * *

**I really hoped this satisfied you lot! Although I did have a lot of fun writing this :) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
